George Ravenholm
George Ravenholm was an infamous user of Suss, due to his annoying and childish nature. He has been banned several times for miscellaneous annoyances. He is currently banned indefinitely from the server and the wiki as of Feb 8th 2016. In Game George seems to have a deep craving for attention. He constantly exaggerates petty things like bans to play some kind of victim, constantly stating that literally everyone hates him. This probably stems from his childhood (which is currently occurring) and his relationship with his mother, but we can't be fully sure. The truth is though, nobody cares. He also has some kind of cringe-worthy obsession with Pumkin, leaving edits on Pumkin's wiki page like "Pumkin is quite intelligent, unlike George Ravenholm whom everybody hates". Nobody is entirely sure where this obsession came from, though it's speculated that it's a direct result of George's extreme autism. Prior to George's recent ban, he had been on some kind of campaign to achieve a server admin role. He would say things like "George 4 admin 2016", and "make suss great again" in-game. There was a period where Pumkin wasn't able to join the server for a few days and Ravenholm made remarks like "I will replace Pumkin", even going so far as to render an image featuring the message "George 4 replacement Pumkin - make Suss great again" . The URL of this image has mysteriously vanished. George claimed all of this was "just a joke bro". History George is 100% autistic. He used to type stupid things in chat, and he believed all donators and admins were abusing him. George had an obsession with the infamous cringey Monumental Gaming sandbox server, and he believed that it was the best server. His first ban on Suss was a month long for abusing chat commands and spamming the chat. This day, he would be remembered for asking "So are you just gonna randomly permaban me or what?" right before being banned. Ganjasaurus X eventually allowed George to return to the server. George was still annoying and autistic, but not of the same proportions as previously. George was banned again on the 8th of Feb 2016 for his usual autistic antics. He left the following letter as a google document following this ban: A goodbye to suss I am known as George Ravenholm, and as of the eighth of February 2016, I had discovered my permanent ban from the Suss server. I can try to say that Ganj had not done so fairly for such and such, however it will not change anything and I believe that Ganj does have good reason. This is not a begging for an unban or a persuasion of my importance and it is definitely not a complaint, but this is just a little goodbye due to the amount of time I had been on the server. After an incident with a large train, causing a 4day-ban, I had thought about leaving. However, the realisation of Suss being the only good sandbox server I knew of; made me stay on. Suss truly is a good server, with moderation, useful addons and an engaging community. The only reason that I can have a negative opinion, is just because I didn’t fit in perfectly and as a result, almost everyone hated me. I find it slightly strange that I could let myself stay, but I understand why I did at the same time. I know what you all are thinking about this, since I understand that you hate me. I guess that I can see why, but at the same time I slightly don't know the exact reasons. However I guess that I now see that I really don't deserve anything, as I didn't contribute anything, I didn't make a cool contraption or anything other than being something to laugh at. Anything interesting about me to most people is third person and is a joke. I know that this won't make anybody feel anything and I can definitely see almost no change within Suss with my ban, except for the best. Due to no Pumkin being able to save me with a religion or something aut, and Ganj already having unbanned me from a perma before, there is almost definitely no chance of me ever returning unless there is a Suss 2.9. In conclusion, I had a good time, and I will miss having my rank, but it seems that I have been forced to move on. However, I just want one small thing. I believe my known presence makes me liable for at least one small, but final request. Just a promise that this can stay on the wikia to complete my page,despite any possible aut content. Thanks. That's it, enjoy laughing at this etc. Later, but never. I guess there's more that I can say, but I can not be bothered and I know that it will just come out like aut and cringeworthy. Goodbye. George Ravenholm The implication of this tremendously cringey letter is that anybody cares, which is obviously incorrect. The letter can be found at the following URL: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PygWvq0QTstbDLSwG02haSb1jrY2DwZaaUrF8Yj4hf0/edit# Religion During George's first ban, the server had created a religion based on autism, and uses called George the "master of egp, e2 and all things wiremod" ''This religion is theorized to be the reason that Ganjasaurus X unbanned Ravenholm There even was a Ravenholm Prayer that was read via voice chat by Poontech's Raveo. The prayer is as follows: ''The dream of being George Ravenholm is the dream of infinity. George Ravenholm was an unique entity of abstraction. His greatness and authority only express through only his great works. Our mortal consciousness can never exceed George Ravenholm '' in the cosmos above. Unrestricted by the limitations of physics with his all knowing mind and all seeing eye. We can only worship, knowing that he is watching us with pity. '' To not pray to George Ravenholm is to desecrate the one, true deity of expression, EGP, and all things Wiremod. Amen. George was also visited by Pumkin once, who gave George an E2 chip that used holograms to become the book of George Ravenholm, a collaboration of Poontech Inc. This book is shrouded in legend and mystery. The author and whereabouts of this book are currently unknown. Achievements George Ravenholm is the creator of the holmrekR tek: AsLongAsItCanGoSuperDuperOmegaTrain: The DDoS express (ALAICGSDOT:TDDOSE for short) which is the longest Suss train, having more than 48 carriages. The ALAICGSDOT must go at a slow speed of 20kph to avoid being derailed. This train was incredibly annoying as it slowed the server down to the point where every user had a minimum ping of 200 ms. Despite being told of this and warned of a ban, George continued to use it. Music George has a DJ alter ego on Youtube, and has created some "(auti)s(t)ik beets" using Mixcraft Studio 7 in cooperation with some friends of his. He used Mixcraft as a result of inspiration of a video streamer. He has made his great hits on his channel such as "That's one big mayor!" and "Dancer123". This DJ alter ego is while cringe-worthy, also not even worth the time to view for the cringe. Trivia - George has been diagnosed with extreme Autism, this is what gives him a lack of understanding of cringe. - George used to be a popular user on Monumental Gaming sandbox, however as of 2015 has been completely forgotten about since he joined Monumental one last time to get banned permanently. - George Ravenholm once made a comment enjoying some sort of "incest" activity with his sister. "my sister just came into my room and asked to put her fingers up my butthole," ''he said, and ''"maybe its because she caught me with highlighters up there in the bathtub before,".Category:Users